My Teacher the Vampire
by Kiya-Reed09
Summary: As summer begins Zim and Dib make a bet. If Zim can bring back something from the class than Dib would surrender the Earth. But even though it's just going into a teacher's classroom, this is no ordinary teacher Zim's dealing with. ZADR fanfic!
1. The Bet for a Future

A/N: This is a brand new Invader Zim story that brilliant brain came up with! This will probably be a ZADR fic so bare with me ok? >)

Disclaimers: I don't own Invader Zim and it's characters. If I did I would make this story into an episode!

Chapter One: The Bet for aFurture

As the last day of school came to and end, everyone was sad and pouted "Boo, woo!". NOT! Every kid in that school jumped with excitement and laughter when the school bell rang, signaling the end of school and beginning of summer. As everyone was leaving school, Zim and Dib had a stare down.

"Give it up Zim!" Dib yelled, as the wind played with his trench coat. "This will be the last day of your rein of terror!"

"You stupid stink-beast!" Zim yelled, "Haven't you figured it out yet? No matter who you tell, no one will believe you."

"You're wrong Zim! One day, the world will open their eyes to see the truth and you'll be a minute away from being displayed!" Dib yelled back. As Dib tried to attack Zim, something pulled him back.

"Dib!" a screechy female voice yelled. When Zim and Dib turned around it was no other than Ms. Bitters, "You and Zim leave the school grounds, now!" She was wearing a long black cloak that would put the Grim Reaper to shame. As Dib and Zim left something was bugging Zim.

"Why is it that she is the only one that stays behind after school?" Zim pondered.

"I don't know Zim. Why don't you find out?" Dib asked knowing that the alien would say something like the very idea was stupid.

"That's stupid!" Zim yelled, sure enough Dib was right, "Why would I waste my time on that when I could be taking over this mud ball of a planet!" This gave Dib an idea.

"I bet you're scared?" Dib mocked waiting for Zim's reply.

"Me? Scared of that building! Never! We invaders have no fear," Zim informed, "I'll take your challenge and go to the school at night!"

"I never said a challenge but fine!" Dib yelled, "It's a bet. You go to the school at night and find out why Ms. Bitters never leaves the classroom?" 'As long as Zim's at the school his base will be vulnerable for me to spy. "Meet me here at 10:00 so that I'll know that you didn't back down on the bet."

"Let's make it challenging shall we?" Zim asked evilly, "If I go to the school and bring back something from Ms. Bitters's class, you'll surrender the Earth to me and also you'll become my slave!" Dib didn't like the sound of what he was dealing with but knew that Zim wouldn't show at all.

"Fine!" Dib answered, "But if you fail, then you'll surrender yourself to the Earth authorities?"

"Deal!" Zim replied, "When I come back from the school I'll be waiting for my victory party!" With that Zim left and so did Dib. It was until he reached his house that he realized what mistake he made. He just surrender the Earth to Zim before the challenge actually began.

A/N: I know the first chapter is a little short but I'll try to make the other chapters longer than this one, ok? Please read and review >)


	2. The Undead Class

A/N: My second chapter and it's starting to look good! Hope you'll like this next chapter. It's a real heart stopper!

Chapter Two: The Undead Class

As 10 o'clock drew near, Dib's fears were fading as fast as they started. "10:00! He's not here! Which means I win!" Dib cheered only to have his face frown again.

"You didn't win anything yet Dib-stank!" a voice came from behind him and it made him jump back. Zim was here. "Now since you're here, watch the amazing, Zim, start and finish this task to end your pitiful life as we know it." As Dib watched in horror, Zim's spider legs sprang out from behind his back and jumped 20 feet in the air. He landed behind the gate that separated the school and Dib.

As he approached the window, that belonged to Ms. Bitters's class, he slipped through the open window that was always open and made his way through the room.

"There has to be something here that won't be obvious to the Dib-stank," Zim pondered aloud to himself knowing that there isn't a living soul in the classroom. As he made his way to Ms. Bitters's desk he saw the oddly shape apple that was always sitting on her desk.

"Aha!" Zim yelled as he picked up the rotten apple, "This will surely please him and when I present this, Dib will have no choice but to surrender to me!" While Zim was leaving the class, he heard something opening. He turned to where the door was only to see that it was locked tight. Then the sound came again and this time, it was coming from the desk. As Zim approached the desk once more all the lights turned on. Zim turned to where the lights were and saw a group of kids in the class.

"That filthy human tricked me!" Zim yelled as he looked at the students. But there was something wrong with them. They all seemed to be very pale and one of them grinned at Zim, showing his teeth. There was two long fangs that were showing in the pale kids grin. Before Zim could say anything, something was moving from behind him. It was Ms. Bitters.

"Greetings Zim," she informed, "I wondered when you'd be dumb enough to wander into my classroom at night."

"But how, who are they?" Zim asked pointing to the kids behind him.

"Those are the students I turned into who dared to desecrate my classroom and were sent to the Underground class to become what I am." Ms. Bitters grinned upon Zim showing that she too had very long fangs like the children.

"What are you?" Zim asked in fear, not knowing what he was dealing with.

"I am a vampire," Ms. Bitters answered, "And so will you be, Zim. You see I can't have you running around, now that you found out my secret of this classroom, and informing your friend who's waiting for you to come back. Now you'll be one of us forever and no one will ever know where you are."

"Dib isn't my friend nor will he ever be!" Zim yelled, "And Dib will know where I am and will get someone to find your dirty secret."

"Oh so you mean while you're here Dib is right now going to the authorities and not going to your base?" She motioned Zim to look out the window and sure enough Dib was running away from the school. In a way it made Zim feel betrayed seeing Dib run off like that.

"How do you know about my base?" Zim asked fearing the worst.

"I've known, since the day you first walked into my classroom, that you were an alien and now we'll see what happens when an alien gets bitten by a vampire." Before Zim knew what was happening, all the vampiric kids jumped at him and pinned him to the ground, making sure his neck was exposed. As Zim struggled from the ground, Ms. Bitters leaned over him and started to sink her teeth into Zim's neck. When Zim felt the contact of her teeth digging into his neck he screamed liked he never screamed before.

"I...Won't...Be...Defeated!" Zim yelled as he struggled from the pale kids and Ms. Bitters. He felt his heart start to beat very fast and then starting to slow down. He knew he was going to die but something told him to get out now. As he felt like he was going to pass out until he commanded the pak to spring into his spider legs and got everyone off him. When they all fell, including Ms. Bitters, he ran to the window and slipped through it like he did last time and made his way out of the class. The spider legs sprinted as fast as they could all the way to his house where he collapsed on the livingroom floor.

He turned to where he ran and saw that they weren't following him. He relaxed and crawled his way to his lair. Gir was already asleep when Zim barged through the door. There was no sign that Dib came to his base, which made Zim feel a little bit better. As he descended to the mainframe he felt his heart slowing down in an abnormal speed and commanded the computer to fix the problem. By the time the computer was done analyzing Zim his heart stopped completely and was beyond help.

A/N: Oh no Zim's dead! Or is he? What will happen to Zim now that he's the undead? Were did really run off to and will anyone eat Gir's waffles? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter. >)


	3. The Unexpected Visitor

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and reading my story. Now, without further ado, here's the next chapter! >)

Chapter Three: The Unexpected Visitor

After the lights came on, Dib thought that the janitor was on duty and didn't want to be involved with the police. So Dib did the only thing his little mind told him to do...He ran like hell back to his house.

"What am I doing?" Dib asked as he stopped in his tracks, "This is the perfect time for me to raid Zim's base for his next evil plot on Earth!" But before Dib could run to where Zim's house has something made him stop. 'If Zim went to the school without a disguise then the janitor caught him,' Dib thought to himself, 'That would mean I won the bet already and Zim is probably heading to the science lab to be studied!'

As Dib thought of Zim being on displayed made his stomach turn. All this time of seeing Zim liked that would have made him feel proud, but know, for some reason, he didn't feel proud. So, to see if his theory was correct he went back to the school to see. There were no police cars or people gawking over to see what happened, everything was quiet and undisturbed. Feeling no more prouder than he did before, he went back to his house.

'Home...' Dib thought, 'More like Hell's playhouse to me. My sister, who only cares about her video games and Dad, who only cares about himself . If only Mom were here...' Dib's thoughts stopped when he came to the same electric fence that stated he was home. As he opened the door, everyone was asleep, that no one cared to see if he was alright. This was normal, he would be out and no one would care if he died or something.

He looked at the clock to see it was 10:30. Normally he would stay up to watch 'Mysterious Mysteries' but he felt very tired.

"I guess all the excitement worn me down," Dib said as he headed to his room to sleep. He changed his clothes into his PJ's and climbed to bed. For some reason the bed felt unusually comfortable and dosed to sleep.

It was 1 am in the morning when Dib heard something opening his window. He unwillingly got up to check and before he knew it something grabbed him from behind. Dib was now wide a wake and struggled to yell for help.

"There's no one here to help you Dib," the voice spoke to him in a cooing way.

"Who are you!" Dib yelled, hoping that Gaz at least would wake up.

"Your sister went over to someone's house and your dad is still working at the lab," the voice spoke again, "I win the bet Dib."

"Zim!" Dib yelled, "What are doing here?"

Relax Dib," Zim cooed, "Go back to sleep Dib. Rest." For some reason every time Zim said sleep, Dib would fall in and out of conscious. He felt like he was under a spell of some short. As Dib was relaxing under Zim's control, something bit into his neck and felt more sleepy than he did. 'That's it Dib,' Zim commanded Dib in his mind, 'Let me take your blood.' This could have gone on if someone didn't knock on the door.

"Son, I'm home!" a voice came from behind the door. It was Professor Membrane. He always did this when he came back from work.

"Shit," Zim cursed under his breath, laying Dib back to bed, "I'll be back Dib and when I do, you'll be mine forever." With that Zim vanished to Dib's window and Db was back to sleep.

The next day Dib got up around 11:00 am and felt like crap.

"What happened?" Dib pondered as he recalled what happened. He remember that he went to bed early and that he woke up in the middle of the night. But what happened afterwards was all a blear. He went downstairs to be greeted by Gaz's snare. When he walked pass his dad, Professor Membrane looked at his son.

"Well, if you were having company I shouldn't really have disturbed you two last night," Professor Membrane said.

"What are you talking about?" Dib asked.

"So who was the lucky girl, Dib?" Gaz asked, for the first time in her life concerned.

"What girl?" Dib asked now knowing something wasn't right.

"Don't try denying it son," Membrane smirked, "She gave you something on the neck."

"On my what?" Dib asked freaked out about his neck.

"It's called a hickey Dib," Gaz said in her concerned voice, as she went back to her video game. Dib ran from the kitchen and into the bathroom. Sure enough on his neck was two red marks that looked like hickeys. Closely examining it, there was two small puncture wounds on this neck. Somebody didn't just suck on his neck, someone bit his neck and drank his blood, while he was asleep. He did look very pale and his conclusions were the same. A vampire was responsible for this.

A/N: I'll stop here for now. Who is the vampire? Will Dib find out and stop him or is it too late for him? Will Ms. Bitters come back for Zim? Stay tuned and find out! Please read and review >)


	4. One Hell of a Night

A/N: You love me! You guys really love me! Thanks I'll keep updating the stories! >)

Chapter Four: One Hell of a Night

After Dib's embarrassing moment, he ran out of the house and went to the only person who would know about this, Zim.

"He did this I know it!" Dib yelled as he turned a corner. "It has to be, last night I heard him so it has to be him!" Dib turned another corner until he was able to see the little green house that belonged to Zim.

* * *

Meanwhile...

As Gir was rolling around the floor, Zim came up from the toilet and was poorly disguised as a human. His green skin looked extremely pale and felt like crap.

"What happened last night?" Zim asked, hoping that Gir had a logic answer. But as usual, Gir just squealed was he ran around the house.

"Master didn't come back 'til the sun rose!" Gir squealed again, "Master was covered in blood!"

"What!" Zim yelled as he checked himself again. Sure enough his face was covered in human blood. "But how? I must have killed the Dib! Praise the almighty ZIM!" But before Zim could celebrate anymore there came a knock on the door. He whipped the blood off his face and ran to the door. When Zim went to answer it, it was none other than Dib.

"Zim!" Dib yelled at his enemy's face.

"Dib!" Zim shrieked, " But I thought I killed you?"

"I was right! You are the one responsible for this!" Before Zim could question Dib showed him the marks on his neck.

"Why of Irk would I attack you on the neck?" Zim asked confused as ever, "If I were to kill you I would have done it by shooting you or something less primitive than that!"

"Well how did you escape from the school, Zim?" Dib asked not letting his guard down for a second.

"What are you talking about?" Zim asked. "All I can remember is going inside the school and getting..." Zim stopped himself and realized what he was saying. He quickly turned to his PAK and sure enough the apple that Zim took was still there. Zim grinned at his success. "And I got the apple off Ms. Bitters's desk." He then presented the apple to Dib who was suddenly pale faced.

"No! That can't be?" Dib yelled looking at the apple in fear.

"I believe, if I'm correct, I win the bet," Zim smiled evilly and looked at Dib. "You have no choice but to surrender Earth to me." Dib was too paralyzed with fear he didn't know what to do. 'There has to be a loop hole!' Zim was waiting for Dib's response.

"But you were suppose to bring it out of the school and show me and you never did!" Dib yelled in triumph.

"Yes, but either ways Dib, you left the school before I could even show you," Zim smiled evilly. Dib froze in midair, "You didn't think I saw you scurry away after..." Zim stopped. 'What had happened to him in that room?' Zim thought to himself. No matter how hard he tried he could not think of what happened after he saw Dib run off.

"Zim? Are you ok?" Dib asked, as he broke Zim's concentration. Zim stared at Dib before continuing.

"But this little game has ended," Zim replied, "As you can see I have no need of conquering this world anymore."

"What!" Both Dib and Gir yelled at Zim, who was completely calm about the situation.

"Master not feeling well?" Gir asked in confusion.

"Yea Zim, why did you decide to not conquer the world?" Dib asked, a little concerned about the invader.

"Since I realized that my Tallest had banished me here as my prison," Zim replied.

"You were banished here?" Dib asked, now feeling a little sorry for him.

"Yes it seems that whatever happened to me in that classroom made me realize about what was really going on." Zim answered before turning away from Dib.

"But what about my neck, Zim?" Dib yelled, "If you knew that you were banished, then why did you attack me? I heard your voice in my room!"

"Whatever I did, I can't remember Dib!" Zim yelled, turning around to meet Dib's gaze. They stared at each other for a long time before Dib started to feel dizzy. Whatever happened to him, last night, had affected his system to stay awake. In fact when Dib left the house his eyes were burning from the light. Dib was starting to hold his head now. 'Why do I feel like my head's splitting into two?' Dib thought to himself now feeling like he was going to puke.

"Are you feeling alright Dib? You look like you're going to pass out," Zim's voice spoke to him like a calm sensation that washed over his headache. Dib looked at him and saw what he hoped not to see. Zim's two canine teeth looked like vampire teeth. It all made sense now.

"You're a vampire Zim!" dib screamed as he jumped back away from Zim.

"A what?" Zim asked, not knowing what a vampire is.

"A vampire! A blood drinking fiend who sucks the life of people!" Dib continued to yell, "I don't know how you became one but all the signs point to one place, the school!"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Zim asked annoyed of Dib's yelling.

"Don't move Zim I'll be back!" Dib yelled and ran back to his house. Zim was now curious as to what this vampire was and went down into his lair.

"Computer, identify vampire," Zim commanded as the computer started to analyze the information.

"Information found," the computer's monotone spoke, "Vampire is an undead creature who craves for blood every night and turn other people into vampire slaves, if victim's blood is drained enough." Zim thought this over and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Vampire slaves, hun? If I am this vampire that these humans revere so much then..." Zim continue to think until... Zim smiled evilly. "If I can't conquer this planet for Irk then I can conquer it for my needs."

A/N: Un-no! What is Zim's evil plan for mankind and where is Dib going? Can he find a way to reverse Zim's change before Zim starts his plan? Stay tuned and find out! >)


	5. The Horrible Truth

A/N: I'm on a roll! Let's see how far we get this time. >)

Chapter Five: The Horrible Truth

As Dib left Zim behind, he ran back to his house to gather his things. There was something in that class that had to cause Zim's current state. He grabbed anything that would assist him on his journey.

"Wooden stake, check! Holy water, check! Silver cross..."

"What are you doing?" an eerie voice came from behind him. It was only Gaz looking at her brother with the non-concerned look.

"Vampire hunting," Dib answered without looking at her.

"And here I thought this was for Zim," Gaz said sarcastically.

"It is! I mean if he attacks..."Dib yelled.

"First Zim's an alien and now he's a vampire, what's next?" With that, Gaz left her brother to continue playing her Game Slave. Dib ignored his sister's comments and headed towards the door. In about nine minutes, Dib was standing outside the school fence, getting ready to enter the classroom that had the answers he needed.

"There has to be some clues to what happened," Dib informed as he climbed the fence and the window that was still opened. As he climbed into the classroom, the room was pitch black. As he walk further into the class he saw that would horrify him into a heart attack. On the classroom floor laid a green ooze that felt like blood. Still shocked about what he saw he tripped onto Ms. Bitters's desk and landed on the desk. As he was getting up something was holding him down. It was a hand.

"So you decided to join the same fate as your friend encountered last night," a voice came from behind him. He turned his head only to see Ms. Bitters, grinning at him evilly.

"Ms. Bitters!" Dib yelled as he tried to get up. But Ms. Bitters was stronger than he thought. "You're the vampire?"

"Yes and so will you," Ms. Bitters informed him coldly. As Dib struggled to escape, Ms. Bitters leaned towards him and started to reveal her fangs to his neck. Dib waited for the pain to come, but nothing came. Dib looked up to see Ms. Bitters sneer at him. "It appears though you've been marked by Zim,"

"What?" Dib asked afraid of the answer.

"When a vampire bits someone, the scent of the vampire is marked on the victims neck," Ms. Bitters answered. As she sneered at Dib again she released Dib from her desk.

"So this means that I..." Dib was stopped as Ms. Bitters nodded at him.

"Yes this means that you belong to Zim." Ms. Bitters informed as she started to slither away.

"No!" Dib screamed, "Isn't there a way to reverse this!"

"There is one way," Ms. Bitters replied.

"What?" Dib pleaded, this would probably be the first and last time he would plead with Ms. Bitters.

"You must kill Zim," Ms. Bitters's answer was like getting stabbed in the stomach. Dib would have his chance at last to destroy Zim, but for some reason he couldn't think of doing that. 'This is what I wanted, isn't it, to destroy Zim?' Dib thought, 'Why do I feel that it's wrong then?'

"Isn't there any other way?" Dib asked hoping that there was. "And what would happen if I succeed?"

"There isn't any other way," Ms. Bitters said, "And if you are able to kill him then you'll be back to you're abnormal self." Knowing not to stay any longer and become Ms. Bitters's slave, he decided to leave the classroom and a very scary Ms. Bitters behind as he thought of what must be done.

As he was walking there was a war going on between his brain and his heart. If he killed Zim than he would return to normal, but in the attempt in killing Zim, he would be alone. However, if he didn't kill Zim than he too would be a vampire and would be forced to drink blood. Not only that but he would have to obey his enemy's command. Dib was too deep in thought that by the time he was out of his thoughts, it was already midnight.

"I wonder if Dad left the door unlocked?" Dib pondered as he ran back home. But before he could reach the last corner to his house, someone had blocked his way.

"I was looking for Dib," the figure spoke in a cool voice. As he came to the street light it was obvious who it was. Zim.

"Zim!" Dib yelled with surprise... and a little joy in his voice? "What are you doing here?"

"After you left I did a little investigation about this creature you called a vampire," Zim smirked at Dib who went pale, "And I discovered that when a vampire bites someone they become a vampire."

"Yea...listen Zim about that," Dib began to inform.

"Oh you don't need to explain I remembered what happened to me in the classroom," Zim informed as he drew closer to Dib. Dib was backing away from Zim until his back hit the fence, "And thanks to Ms. Bitters, my brain had increased after being turned into a vampire if you were wondering about that."

Zim was close to Dib's face now and it was really scaring him. 'Why am I now afraid of him?' Dib thought to himself.

"You don't have to afraid of me Dib," Zim whispered in Dib's ear. 'Did he just read my mind?' Dib screamed in his head. "Yes, Dib, I'm able to read your every thought and you will too, if you let me," Zim whispered in his ear again. As Dib was looking at Zim's red eyes, he started to feel dizzy again.

"Why do I feel so dizzy?" Dib asked Zim, fearing it was his doing. Then without warning, Dib's headache returned as painful as ever.

"I've learned some new techniques while you were gone," Zim replied as he held Dib up from falling, "One, at which, that would enable me to control the person I bit with my mind." So this was Zim's doing after all. "You can say that I was inexperienced at the time to know this but now that I'm aware, I'll be able to claim what is rightfully mine."

"What?" Dib asked as he was slipping in and out of conscious.

"The other part of the bet Dib," Zim whispered, "If I won not only would you give me the Earth but you would surrender yourself to me." After this Dib passed out. As darkness finally embraced him he felt warm and happy for the first time in all his life. Even though he was in mortal danger, by Zim of course, he felt safe in the arms of Zim.

A/N: If this chapter confused you, you're not alone. This is what I get for writing and watching TV at the same time. Anyways what will happen to Dib; will he kill Zim before he too becomes the undead, or will he join Zim in eternity of darkness? Stay tuned and find out! Please read and review. >)


	6. Author's Note

Kiya: Yes I know that this is an author's note but I must explain something about Chapter 4. When Zim was bit by Ms. Bitters, his IQ increased. But before Dib came Zim's IQ was the same. As the minutes came by, however, Zim's IQ increased and when he was still talking to Dib, he realized that his mission was a fake. I just wanted to say this because some of you must have gotten confused by that. Also the A/N thing was just a way that I didn't have to write my name down, because I'm too lazy to do that. So if you have any questions about my story please review your questions and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter. Thanks. )


	7. Two Sided Coin

Kiya: As of now this will have ZADR in this chapter. Yes you all waited patiently for this and now it is here at last! Enjoy >)

Chapter Six: The Two Sided Coin

As Dib woke up he found himself in a strange bed. He looked at his surroundings before realizing that he was in a coffin with Zim! Dib tried to get up but Zim's arms were holding him back. Zim looked and felt like he was dead. Dib moved Zim's arms away from him and got out of the coffin. Dib walked around for a while before he ran into Gir.

"Big head!" Gir squealed with joy.

"Quiet Gir and my heads not big!" Dib whispered loudly to the dim-witted robot.

"Masta!" Gir yelled. Dib turned around to find Zim standing behind him, looking all dark like. Zim was dressed in his uniform, except it was black, and his boots looked bigger.

"Gir, why don't you go down to the club for a while," Zim said not taking his eyes off Dib. Dib was just glaring at him as usual.

"Finally!" Gir cheered as he got into his dog costume and ran out of the house. It seemed that he was planning on going because outside was a car filled with girls waiting for him. This shocked Dib as much as it did when he found out that Zim was a vampire.

"Now then, it seems though that you already know that I'm a vampire," Zim said as he drew near Dib.

"I've known since...What time is it?" Dib asked a little confused.

"It's 5 pm." Zim answered.

"WHAT!" Dib yelled. "I was here all night!"

"And day," Zim added, "Now Db let me explain..."

"I know what a vampire is Zim," Dib said as he drew back, "And I know how to cure myself." He drew a stake he had concealed in his trench coat. "I know that I have to kill you to make myself better!" Zim looked at the stake and back at Dib.

"Do you think you'll be able to kill me?" Zim asked.

"I know I will!"

"You're brain, yes, but it's you're feelings, you Earthen's have, that I'm referring to."

"My feelings?" This was now confusing Dib even more. 'Sure I can kill him but what's stopping me?' Dib thought over and over again in his head.

'It's because of your feelings Dib,' a foreign voice spoke to him.

'Zim?' Dib thought to himself, a little scared and fearing that he's cracking up.

'Yes?' the voice was definitely Zim's.

"Did you talk to me...in my head?" Dib asked a little shaken up.

"Yes," Zim replied, "This is a way I can communicate to you if we're far and a way that I would know what you're up to." This scared Dib far than he could imagine. All of his battle plans for stopping Zim, all of his deepest secrets and how he could spy on were all opened to his enemy! Quickly, Dib tried to conceal all his thoughts from Zim and his plans of stopping him.

"It's too late Dib," Zim said as he was nearing to him than before, "I read your mind about Ms. Bitters's plan of destroying me."

"Then you know what I must do?" Dib asked the stake still at hand.

"I know that you must be a complete idiot to think that you won't be ale to remember what happens after you kill me."

"What do you mean?" Dib asked, scared to know what he means.

"I mean that even if you kill me, Ms. Bitters won't let you live, now that you know her secret, she'll kill you or she'll be the one to turn you into a vampire." Zim said as he turned his back towards Dib.

"She won't fo that! She just wants you dead because..."

"Because of what Dib? Because out of all the kids she turned into I'm the only one that has free will? Is that what you were going to say because that's just pitiful, Dib." They were silent. Zim made a point, out of all the kids that were unfortunate didn't have free will like Zim did. The more Dib thought about this, the more it seemed that Zim was right.

"But you'll go after people and drain them of their blood!" Dib protested, "As their defender, I can't let you do that."

"Do you think they would care?" Zim asked.

"Of course they would it's there blood..."

"No I mean would they care if you told them?"

"What?" Dib asked. Why did he care if they believed him or not.

"Ever since I came here you've been telling people that I was an alien and nobody would believe you. Even though my disguises were lame enough for at least one other human to figure out, no one cared and just pretended it was skin condition. You see, what difference is there if you told people that I'm and Ms. Bitters that we're vampires?" This was probably the first time Zim made any sense about anything.

"At least when I'll kill you, you won't be a threat to mankind," Dib responded as he started at Zim with the stake. Zim dodged the stake and caught Dib's hand that held it. Dib was stunned by Zim's speed that he didn't have time to escape.

"I think you miss the point Dib," Zim smirked at him, "Ms. Bitters fear those who have free will and vampires like Ms. Bitters want to see it that they are destroyed by people. You hate being used, but right now she's using you to do something you feel is wrong." Dib was now shaking from all of this and Zim could feel it. The boy was more scared than he ever was.

"But my family..." Dib started.

"Your so-called-family never believed you even when they saw proof of my existence. Why do you continue to defend a race that would rather die then listen to you tell the truth. You hate to admit it but you're alone and have been since the day you were born." That did it, all Dib believed to be false was now proven by someone who hardly knew them. Dib felt like he was going to cry but held it in longer for Zim to finish.

"Even when you were with me they didn't come looking for you," Zim added as he now drew Dib close to him and held him, still holding his wrist that had the stake.

"But they're all I have left in this world," Dib whispered fearing that he was going to cry any minute.

"I'm still here Dib," Zim whispered in his ear, "Why did you think I bit you Dib?"

"For revenge?" Dib asked, "Because I ran off and didn't help you or something?"

"I did this because I love you Dib and I would rather die than see Ms. Bitters turn you into another one of her mindless minions." There is was, the reason why Dib wasn't a vampire yet and why he was holding him now and back in the coffin. He loved him and so did he, but was too scared to show that he did. "There's a reason, though, why you aren't a vampire yet."

"Why then?" Dib asked, "Why didn't you turn me when I was unconscious and at your mercy?"

"Because I wanted to give you a choice." Zim replied. "I knew that if I turned you, you would have done something about it so I'm giving you this only choice." At this Zim released Dib and stared at him. "If you still wish to kill me then I won't stop you, but if you would wish to join me forever and leave behind those, you left you behind, then speak now." The spotlight was on Dib now. Two choices that were good for him and he had to choose one. He didn't want to become a vampire but yet he wanted to be with him forever. But did he mean what he said about him loving him? He was able to read his mind easily that this could be a plan to take over the world. But then again, did he really want to return to those who would be cruel to him?

Without second thought, he took the stake in his hand and raised it above his head. He looked at Zim and the stake before he dropped the stake on the ground and walked towards him.

"I want to be with you," Dib replied. Zim came forward and kissed him on the lips. Dib was startled but then he returned the kiss. They were like this until Zim broke away, giving Dib air to breath.

"I must turn you into a full vampire before we can be together, will you let me?" Zim asked looking at his lover.

"Yes," Dib replied knowing what had to be done. Then all of a sudden Dib felt the same pain, he did the other night ago, on his neck and sure enough it was Zim. Dib tried to hold on as he felt his heart start to fade each time Zim was taking his blood. By the time that he felt like he was going to pass out Zim released him from his fangs and laid him down on the ground. 'So this is what you feel when you die?' Dib thought as he was being laid. Zim then removed his glove and slit his wrist. He brought his wrist up to Dib's mouth and only said one word that he understood.

"Drink Dib," Zim commanded. Dib, giving no choice, sucked on the wrist and the blood. This was the sweetest taste that Dib ever drank and continued at it until he felt a very strong pain in his stomach to told him to stop. Dib curled into a ball as the pain grew worse. The only thing that was comforting him was Zim holding him. At the time he felt his own heart start to fade this time and then he felt nothing but Zim. And all he saw was darkness.

Kiya: welcome to the dark Dib. But now what will happen? Is this the start of a permanent relation or the end of two vampires? Stay tuned and find out! Please R&R. Thanks >)


End file.
